Feeling special
by Nico2
Summary: THE CORNY CHAPTER 3 HAS BEEN FIXED. BelmontErika. The first one on ff.net. This story is an in-depth look into their relationship. Please see my bio for address to Belmont shrine
1. A lil' peek

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots, Erika or Belmont and sadly never will. WAHHHHhhhhh...   
Belmont appeared mainly in episode 48- "A date with destiny". I'm not making it up but they really did fall in love with each other! Please see the episode, it's so cool!   
  
Feeling Special  
Part 1 - A lil' peek   
  
Erika was sitting on the edge of her bed, hugging her knees to her chest; it was the fifth time she had begun day dreaming again and was now looking out of the window into the rain. Her homework was finished and was already in her school bag as usual. On her table was an original copy of the next edition of the school newspaper. The pictures, text, layout and all the contents were the results of Erika and Brass' days and hours of hard work.   
  
Brass was standing next to her, polishing the camera, video recorder and microphone, there was nothing left to do.   
  
"Erika?" asked Brass, "What are you thinking of? Shouldn't you go to sleep now? It's half nine."  
  
"Umm, okay, in a minute." Erika smiled.   
  
There was another moment of restful silence then it dawned on Brass. "Oh", said Brass teasingly, "I know why you can't sleep, you're thinking about your date with Belmont tomorrow".  
  
Erika blushed slightly, "It's.... it's not a date, he's just invited us to dinner".  
  
"Sure it's not, that's why we're all going alone together to that new restaurant down town. We passed it this morning when it was closed, it sure looked pretty romantic". Brass' voice was soft and teasing; "From the looks of it you two are both really in love".  
  
Erika stretched out and blushed a little. She had nothing to say about this comment. She most certainly couldn't deny it.   
  
Her body was filled with a strange, warm, uplifting glow that she had never felt before. It was a new form of happiness she had never experienced until two years ago when she first met Belmont.   
  
There was an intense, energizing type of happiness that caused her to jump into the air for joy like when she celebrated Team Japan's victory against Team Egypt.   
  
There was a soft, more mellow type she felt when she around her friends and especially Brass.  
  
A comforting happiness she felt when she spent a rare occasion at home with her parents or received presents from them when they were abroad.  
  
The list was endless. Erika had experienced many kinds of happiness and joy but this was definitely different.  
  
She felt the warm glow from her chest slowly spreading to every part of her. She found the overwhelming urge to smile for no reason and tolerate all the little things that had once got on her nerves.   
  
"It's just that I'm so happy I've meet Belmont." Her eyes where partly closed.   
  
Brass turned her head in Erika's direction. This was an ultra rare opportunity to listen to what Erika had to say in this entrancing mood. She stayed silent and waited for her to speak again.   
  
"Every time I think about him, I get this warm feeling inside. The more I think of Belmont or every time I read one of his replies, letters or messages this feeling grows.", Erika's voice grew quiet in the silence.   
  
"It must be what you humans call love. It's certainly had a positive effect on you...I'm happy for you Erika."  
  
"Thank you Brass" Erika said in a soft tone.  
  
Brass looked at Erika for a while, so that was why Miss Erika had a picture of Belmont stashed under her pillow. This was all part of what Eros did to humans. It was strange because it had the power to make her feel so happy.   
  
Brass then questioned herself- would Medabots ever experience this feeling?  
  
END OF THIS CHAPTER  
Originally this chapter was pretty long so the second half is in chapter two.  
Thanks for reading! 


	2. A deeper look

Disclaimer: Don't own Medabots- end  
  
Feeling Special  
Part 2- A deeper look  
  
Brass decided she would think about this later, when she had done thinking through the changes of Erika.   
  
"Well, goodnight Brass." Erika turned out the lights and snuggled into bed, under the warm blankets.  
  
"Goodnight Erika, sweet dreams"  
  
"You too..." And with that Erika began to drift off to sleep.   
  
Brass looked at her, Erika was visibly smiling in her sleep. Her train of thought continued.   
  
Each day Erika would actually be happy to go to school. She could handle any new rumors that people said about her in general and Ikki. Erika always put up a strong image of being independent and showed everyone that she was a tough cookie and refused to breakdown, no matter how much people disliked her- whether it was because of her appearance, personality or intelligence she could handle whatever they tried to throw at her.  
  
At times though, as months of abuse and rumors passed by- even with the aid of Brass, Erika's determination to hold her ground had crumbled. There were times when late at night, when she thought everyone was asleep, Erika would cry into her pillow, punch it, let all her frustrations and anger out in the form of warm crystal pearls that she cried.   
  
On one or two occasions, when she left for school, Brass tidied her room to clear the clutter of last nights-rushed newspaper. She once found tearstains on her pillow when she turned it over to change it- a feeble attempt to hide what Erika was she was going through. Back home, if Brass ever confronted her, Erika would just give a brave smile and say "Everything's fine Brass. I'm okay".   
  
When she saw that Erika was emotionally low, Brass would listen to her problems, worries, plans to solve her situations and squash these rumors. She would listen when Erika felt frustrated- or lonely when Ikki wouldn't listen to her or offer her the slightest bit of friendship and when her parents were busy.   
  
Her parents were always busy, always constantly at work all days of the week and most nights. Her mother was a high-ranking doctor and her father was a journalist- a great inspirational figure who motivated and inspired Erika. Because of the lack of contact with them Erika loved vacations- especially Christmas when the whole family gathered together.   
  
Her parents were also partly why she was such an independent person. They didn't deprive her of attention. At an early age they taught Erika skills so she could cook, learn how to use the washing machine, make a bath herself and other things, Brass would help her out- just like Belmont and Orcamar.   
  
During childhood his parents were busy too- travelling around the world- his father was a language translator for the Iceland's government and various television programs. His mother a journalist for an international newspaper. Both of them had little time to spare, taught Belmont how to deal on his own and gave him a Madabot of his own- Orkamar. Sometimes he would stop by and spend the night at his friend's house's- Heckla and Betona, who were now his close friends and Ro-battling teammates.  
  
Because of this common detail, both Erika and Belmont found comfort in each other, knowing that they were going through similar experiences.   
  
Before Belmont became her best friend, Erika used to turn to Ikki for help, advice and friendship, she would then in turn help him with his homework and offer him friendship. Unfortunately Ikki didn't seem to appreciate her and cast her aside most the time. These were mainly for simple boyish reasons. He didn't consider Erika to be pretty enough, rich, feminine or "cool" enough to even pay attention to. He found her intelligence and independent nature intimidating. He knew that there was no way he could control her and further more she was not like Karen. Unlike her, Ikki didn't consider Erika to be in anyway special.   
  
No matter how hard she tried at school to make friends- it was truly hopeless. People couldn't use her for money or make her become their loyal followers who did whatever they said, she was too smart for that. Her parents always away at work meant that she couldn't even invite anyone over to her house to play at any time. To top in all off Erika was the school's newspaper journalist so she was constantly moving from here to there making her hard to hang around with and difficult to control. Erika was a free spirit- independent and self-reliant. She had a huge ambition and was rather boyish despite her pink attire.   
  
Unfortunately not many people admired that and had turned her positive aspects into negatives. Fortunately, Belmont loved her for who she was.   
  
The school Erika went to was full of hierarchy divisions. There was the popular group, the nerdy group (like the student council), the gangs that everybody was supposed to fear (like the Screws), the normal people who usually obeyed the popular group and the misfits who were seen as outcasts. Erika was none of them. So many people tried to place her in the misfits group. That was when the rumors started- the ones that led to Erika's unpopularity.  
  
Through the years Erika became hard and more wary about everyone around her. No matter how nice is was people still held a slight prejudice against her. If someone was her friend at that school, they would be warned by others to keep away from her before they turned back to their everyday lives filled with friends.   
  
Her attitude was influenced and no matter what her parents did to stop the visible change (give Erika hobbies like playing the piano, persuade her to become the school journalist and let her buy a Medabot- Brass) Erika still gained her quick temper and outlook on life- It was unfair.  
  
Nobody at school thought much about her so she thought very little about them.   
  
At night when they talked to each other the part of Erika- the more gentle and relaxed side that people rarely saw, came back. And for some moments Erika was her old self again- the person just before the rumors started.  
  
Now with the help of Belmont, that dormant side blossomed and came to life. It began to surface more often and sometimes amazed others who thought Erika could never be like that.   
  
Two years ago at the World Ro-battle Tournament, when Erika caught Belmont as he fainted, the camera picked it all up. The whole world saw the love that they shared as he gave Erika an unmistakably loving gaze, as she cried into his hair and he let her hug him close. Soon the whole school, as well as the world, knew about their relationship, knew how close and important they were to each other.  
  
It spread around the school like wildfire- ERIKA HAD A BOYFRIEND. And he wasn't just any boy. He was the ultra gorgeous, charismatic leader of Team Iceland- one of the most well regarded and best Medabot fighting teams in the whole world. Soon after, the rumors died to the monthly whisper, something that had no effect on Erika after all she had been through.  
  
"Erika and Belmont deserve each other", thought Brass, while she watched Erika sleep.   
  
  
~~* This time there were no tears, no feelings of frustration or empty dissatisfaction with her school life but instead there were genuine sweet dreams. *~~  
  
Thanks for reading :) 


	3. What eyes can see

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish, I will never own Belmont, Erika or Medabots. ;;  
  
Update: 13th August 2004 Oh man, I read this chapter through and it made me shudder/cringe. It was hard editing this. There were quite a few grammar and spelling errors. I also kept stopping and cringing when I read some of the sentences. Back when I wrote it 2 years ago I realized I was trying to bump the word count up. Big mistake.  
  
Well, hopefully now it's not as corny as before. Or even better, I hope it's not corny at all…  
  
Feeling Special Part 3- What eyes can see  
  
"Erika."  
  
She turned round and his smile grew into a sincere expression.  
  
In her own eyes, Erika saw Belmont as if for the first time. The reflective glow of lights, symphony of bustling life around them, traffic from the road behind had seemed disappear, leaving Belmont standing alone in the spotlight of Erika's vision.  
  
The image of his face when she thought about him was nothing compared to the real thing. He was strikingly more gorgeous then she had envisioned. Seeing him again made her realize that he was unique. No camera could capture what she could see in him.  
  
Belmont had defiantly matured during the last 2 years. He was now 14, two years older then her but during the time spent apart- Erika in Japan, Belmont at sea, he had still preserved his cute and best childlike features. The style and feather like softness of his pale blonde hair, eyes, and face had remained unchanged with only tinted with just the minor signs of maturity.  
  
He was a lot taller she noted in her mind. Still half a foot taller but she had grown too. He was more muscular and stronger looking too. Sailing around on that raft had clearly shaped him.  
  
Tonight, he was wearing a new attire to suit the evening, just like she was. Clad in an untucked, short sleeved red shirt, blue trousers, he could get away with wearing anything. The luminous luster of his violet eyes began to show.  
  
Erika noticed this elusive allure that could never be caught on film- something about him she could not capture in her photographs. The pure warmth and gentle features that glowed in his smile was something different. Her hand felt the temptation to reach out and touch his hair and features, something that she wished she had the courage to could do.  
  
Behind the light of his eyes Erika could see Belmont- the soul of the kind and gentle person that made her feel so special. To her, he was the perfect person.  
  
"Hi." She said shyly "Hi Belmont."  
  
She blushed and forced herself not to look down- Belmont was walking towards her. It had only been a few seconds when he had called out her name but in that short space of time a lot thoughts had passed through their minds.  
  
---  
  
Seeing the color in Erika's cheeks reminded him of the first night they meet each other when he was 12. Tonight she wore the same blush but on a more matured face.  
  
Erika had changed in the last two years. Hanging around with Miss Nae had had some effect.  
  
Throughout the years, both had kept in contact through writing, photographs, phone, paging and e-mails.  
  
In everything that she sent, Belmont could see that Erika was still as he remembered her. The 10 year old Erika he admired was still there and had grown with her.  
  
A pastel pink, diagonally cut top, light blue trousers and blue sandals. No one could tell this outfit was handmade.  
  
Over the past few years, when she had spare time, Brass had begun to design clothes for Erika, developing other talents. Sometimes Erika would teach her how to play the piano. She wasn't the only one who had changed…  
  
"Hi Brass", Orkamar floated next to the restaurant entrance.  
  
Brass turned round towards him, "Hello there". Both Medabots looked at Erika and Belmont. Orkamar tilted his head and asked, "Shall we go in now?"  
  
Stepping away from the edge of the sidewalk, Belmont took Erika's hand. The four of them walked through the marble archway of the restaurant entrance.  
  
Outside, in the evening sky, the stars of early spring began to glow.  
  
END OF THIS CHAPTER.  
  
Thanks for reading! Can't thank you all enough :) 


End file.
